


doctor, doctor, what am i here for?

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Medical Kink, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma try something new. Kuroo is embarassed.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	doctor, doctor, what am i here for?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Medicating" by Boys Night Out.
> 
> y'all i don't even know with this one.........

From where he lay on the bed, all Kuroo could see of Kenma’s face were his eyes. His mask covered the rest of it, his hair tied back in a low ponytail. The lab coat Kuroo had “borrowed” from the university hung too loose on his frame; he’d rolled up the sleeves, showing off blue latex gloves. He held a clipboard, and weirdly, that was what got to Kuroo the most, getting him worked up before they even got started.

“Maybe we should just… forget it,” Kuroo said, choking on the words. His face was beet red; he resisted the urge to cover it with his hands.

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to forget it?”

Part of Kuroo did, because the only thing more embarrassing than admitting to Kenma that he had _a bit of a doctor thing_ and asking him to roleplay with him was actually doing the roleplaying. But they’d already bought the supplies, and the humiliation, however uncomfortable, was also kind of what he wanted out of this. “No.”

“‘Kay. I’m starting now, then. Tell me if you want to stop.”

“Okay.”

“Kuroo-san.” Kenma's voice, though still quiet, took on an authoritative edge, and he stood up straighter than usual. “I’m going to begin the examination now. Please sit up.”

Kuroo pulled himself up, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. From here, he had a nice view of the “office” they’d set up on his desk: dollar-store cotton balls, popsicles sticks in place of tongue depressors. A bottle of Vaseline and another of lube.

Kenma dragged the desk chair over, sitting in front of him. He produced a small flashlight from his jacket pocket. “Can you look straight ahead, Kuroo-san?”

“Yes—” Kuroo’s breath caught. “Yes, Kozume-sensei.” _Shit_ , that felt better in his mouth than he expected.

Kenma shone the light in his eyes, tilting it from side to side. “Your pupils are dilated,” he said softly. Kuroo wasn’t surprised. He was already half-hard and breathing heavily.

Kenma aimed the light in his ears next. His expression was cool, observant.

_(“Is it like a sexy nurse thing?” Kenma had asked when Kuroo brought it up._

_Kuroo shook his head. “No. Just… just like a regular exam.”_

_“Good, that’s easier.”)_

He made a note on his clipboard, barely glancing at Kuroo. He looked… bored. Kuroo loved it.

“Open your mouth, please.”

Kenma slid the depressor in and pushed down hard on his tongue. Kuroo nearly gagged. 

It was the first sign that this was not just a regular check-up, but it was perfect, subtle enough that Kuroo felt confused and uncomfortable, which was exactly what he wanted. _Fuck,_ his cock was throbbing, this was—

“Done.” Kenma tossed the tongue depressor and wrote another note on the clipboard. “Take your shirt off, please.” If Kenma noticed Kuroo’s hands trembling as he removed it, which he almost certainly did, he didn’t say anything.

Kuroo figured Kenma would check his glands, have him raise his arms, that sort of thing. He did not expect him to pull out a very real-looking stethoscope. Kenma put the earpieces in and pressed it to the middle of Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo hissed at the feel of cold metal on his skin.

“Deep breath,” Kenma said. 

Kuroo took a shaky breath. Where did Kenma even _get_ a stethoscope?

“Another.”

Kuroo had never been this turned on in his life—

The metal touched his back. “Another.”

He may need an actual doctor after this—

Kenma pressed the resonator to his heart, looking at his watch. “Your heart is beating fast.”

“Unnh,” Kuroo agreed. He could hear it pounding in his head.

“Nothing unusual so far.” Kenma stepped back. He took his time writing out a few lines of notes; Kuroo was dying to know what they said. “I’ll finish the exam with you lying down. Please remove the rest of your clothing. You can cover yourself with this.” He passed Kuroo a folded sheet. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

“O-okay, uh, sensei.”

Kenma left the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

Kuroo unzipped his pants and stood to take them off. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he did.

He looked… shit, he looked like he did after he and Kenma had been fucking for _hours_. His face and chest were blotchy red, his bottom lip swollen; he hadn’t realized he’d been biting it. He was ridiculously hard, his erection tenting his tight jeans. He was a mess.

A mess who suddenly felt overwhelmingly embarrassed. It was a lot easier to feel stupid now Kenma was out of the room, and Kuroo felt really, really stupid. He knew this was a fucking weird thing to ask for, and Kenma, Kenma was way too generous—

Kuroo’s phone went off in his pocket. It was Kenma’s text tone.

_hey how’s the doctor’s u okay_

Kuroo choked out a nervous laugh. It must have been obvious he was freaking out; Kenma had been gone for five minutes and Kuroo still had his pants on. But his text stopped Kuroo’s spiralling. It was just _Kenma_ , after all. The guy who had seen him pee his pants in third grade. The guy he’d done some pretty questionable _Legend of Zelda_ roleplay with on Kenma’s last birthday. There wasn’t much room left in their relationship for embarrassment.

Kuroo texted back: _yeah, i’m good._ He took off his clothes and folded them on the desk. He lay down, covering his lower half with the sheet.

“Kozume-sensei?” he called. “I’m ready.”

The door opened immediately. Kenma looked as bored as ever.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san. Please pull your feet up and spread your legs.”

Just like that, Kuroo was dying again.

Kenma wheeled the chair to the end of the bed. “I’ll start with a basic exam,” he said, sitting down, “and then I’ll do a prostate exam as well, if that’s alright with you.”

Kuroo gulped. “Sounds good.”

Kenma lifted the blanket to rest on Kuroo’s bent knees. “Please slide down a little further.”

Kuroo obeyed, feeling more and more exposed as he stared at the ceiling. He gasped when a gloved hand wrapped around his balls.

“Please let me know if you are uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m fine, sensei.”

Kuroo heard the pop of the lube bottle opening. “I apologize if this is cold,” Kenma said.

His hand wrapped around Kuroo’s cock, cool latex on hot skin. Kuroo hips jolted; Kenma’s other hand held him firmly in place against the bed.

His touches were light, barely-there; he wasn’t jerking Kuroo off, he was _examining_ him, taking time to touch his head, his shaft, the base of his cock. Kuroo tried to not to whine as his breathing sped up. It was both better and worse than how Kenma normally touched him.

Kenma gave him a few real strokes before stopping. “I’ll do the rectal exam now. Please try to relax.”

“Okay.”

Kuroo moaned when Kenma pressed a finger inside him, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “I’m— I’m sorry, sensei.”

“It’s quite alright. Many patients have strong reactions to this.” He sounded like he was reading a textbook. Kuroo had no idea how he could sound so calm while taking Kuroo apart piece by piece.

Kenma pressed his finger in further, probing in a totally-unsexy-yet-somehow-hot way that had Kuroo panting. He deliberately avoided Kuroo’s prostate until he was writhing, then pushed a second finger and pressed on it, hard.

Kuroo screamed. “Fuck, fuck!” He was over trying to stay quiet. He couldn’t, not when Kenma had him laid open and exposed like this—

“Just a little longer.” Kenma leaned over so Kuroo could see his face and slipped a third finger into him.

The added stretch combined with the detached, analytic expression on Kenma’s face pushed Kuroo over the edge. “Please,” he begged. “Kenma, please touch me—”

Kenma’s gloved hand wrapped around his cock and pumped once, twice before he was coming, crying out as he spilled over his stomach and the sheet. He let out a sob as he shook through it, Kenma working him until the end.

When he was finished, Kuroo was too exhausted to move. Kenma cleaned him up with tissues from the desk. Kuroo watched him grab them, saw the rest of the props they’d placed there. The embarrassment he’d shoved aside earlier came flooding back.

Kenma tossed the tissues and stared at him. He’d already taken off his gloves. “Want me to leave this on or take it off?”

“Please take it off.”

He pulled off the mask and coat and lay down on the bed, pulling Kuroo into his arms. Kuroo buried his face in his chest, happy to hide there.

“Where’d you get the stethoscope?” he mumbled, when he no longer felt so mortified he might die.

“My little cousin had a doctor playset. I was just going to borrow it but I think I need to buy her a new one now.”

Kuroo snorted. “Does it actually work?”

“No.”

“You said my heart was beating fast.”

“I could feel that with my hand.” Kuroo groaned into Kenma’s shirt. Kenma tugged on his hair until he looked up. “Was it what you wanted?”

“It was better,” Kuroo admitted.

“Then don’t be embarrassed about it.”

“I’m going to be anyway,” Kuroo said. “But thanks. I wouldn’t have wanted to do this with anyone but you.”

“I know.”

Kuroo pulled Kenma down into a kiss. He had enjoyed the clinical side of him before, but now, he just wanted him close.

**Author's Note:**

> kyrstin.tumblr.com


End file.
